You Oughta Know
by NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe
Summary: Having been dumped unexpectedly by Sasuke, Sakura and Ino go clubbing only for her to meet someone new...


**You Oughta Know**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto just the plot to my story**

 **Type:** **One-shot**

 **Warning:** **Unbeta'd**

"I want you to know that I'm happy for you both."

Oh the words she told him at first when she was still level headed enough to think straight. Before the shattering glass and picture frames against the wall came. Before she broke down in an utter mess, the state he left her heart in. His knew girlfriend was older than her, that's for sure. Twenty-five to be exact. Does she know how he told her that he'd hold her until he died, but he's still alive and kicking.

She felt like smashing the windows out of his car. It wouldn't be the ultimate revenge plan for a rage torn, jealous ex-girlfriend but it would give her some sort of satisfaction. Oh the look on his face would be priceless.

Nobody dumps her out of the blue for no fucking reason and thinks they can get away with it. Especially when they've been seeing someone behind her bak for who knows how long. And now he leaves her to break the news to their friends because he's such an asshole to not do it himsef.

She hoped he'd get an STD from his new toy. That should teach him. What she needed right now was a girls night out. She cleaned up the shattered glass and washed her face with hot water, getting rid of any tears. She picked up her house phone and dialed her best friend's number.

 **"Hey Pig, are you free tonight?"** She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

 **"Good pull out your sexiest little black dress. We're going clubbing."** She said.

"Hell yeah! I thought you'd never ask Forehead. You have to tell me what happened, you sound stressed."

 **"Yeah, yeah I'll explain everything when we get there."**

"Cool, see you there then."

 **"Bye."**

Now all she needed to find was that blood red dressed that he loved so much. Oh she was going to ruin every memory of him. No more nice little Sakura.

 _I'm going to remind you of the mess you left when you went away._

 _..._

 _xxx2 hours laterxxx_

"Sakura!" She heard her friend shut from across the club. Sitting at the bar with a margarita in her hand. She waved over at her with the other. Her waist length blonde hair was let down in ocean curls. The black dress just barely reached mid thigh. But then again it was a club after all. it looked like she saved a seat for her. She made her way over to the bar fighting the crowd of people. She could have sworn someone grabbed her ass. But before she could even see who it was another guy came out of nowhere and punched the perpetrator in the face.

"That is no way to treat a woman. You can't just go around gropping their asses." He said. His back was to her. He had this dirty blond hair style that really suited his fair complexion. He was big build, not really tall about 1'8 metres. The other guy was still laying flat on his ass where he probably belonged.

The stranger then turned around and she was met with the most stunning cerulean orbs she has ever seen. He gave her a charming smile that probably dazzled half the room already.

"Hi I'm Naruto the club owner." He said, his voice sounded rough around the edges but it was like music to her ears.

"I'm Sakura." She smiled, tucking a lock of bubblegum hair behind her ear. Her viridian eyes shone with mirth.

"Thank you for that by the way. I probably would have punched the guy myself." She said.

"It's no problem really. That guy has been causing trouble for most of the females here. It's about time I got rid of him anyway." He said.

"Anyway I really have to get going my friend is on the other side of the club. She gets really impatient and moody if I take too long. But thanks again." She turned around to try and spot Ino from across the club but she couldn't instead she found her in the crowd dancing with some random guy.

"Seriously now, it's suppose to be a girls night. Oh well I guess I'll just have to make do." She said to no one in particular.

"Well it seems like your friend is enjoying herself quite nicely." His voice rang in her ear giving her a fright.

"I thought you left." She said.

"Nope, I was standing here the whole time." he said slightly amused.

"Yeah it seems like she is."

"Want to dance then?" He asked.

"Sure why the heck not."

Just as they hit the dance floor Domino by Jessie J started playing.

 **I'm feeling sexy and free**

 **like glittter's raining on me**

 **got melike a shock of pure gold**

 **feel like I'm bout to explode**

They stayed there dancing for the next few hours until dawn. She didn't want this night to end. So when he suggested that they go upstairs she didn't protest. Instead she agreed happily.

 _And everytime I scratch my nails down someone else I hope you feel it, well can you feel it?_


End file.
